


As You Aren't

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 80s movie references, Because he's Acting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hide Your Face So the World will Never Find You, Self-Indulgent Spoopy Season Fluff, intentional ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: It just figured, Nathalie let her black and red lips curl into a wry smile, that Gabriel would be all for a holiday which encouraged deception.





	As You Aren't

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, of all the things I could be doing, I do this. Well, it's spoopy season and the muse was there okay? Sit back and enjoy,

“How on earth did I let you talk me into this?”

“I don’t know, I was wondering if you could tell me.”

“Wait, I have a better question; why on earth were you even  _ interested _ in this?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “Even I get a little stir-crazy at times. And what better way to go about town unnoticed than on a night dedicated to being someone else?”

“Right,” she scoffed, “Because you don’t do that  _ enough _ on a regular basis.”

“Are you uncomfortable in the outfit?” he asked, “Is that what’s making you so surly?”

“I could ask the same thing of you,” she quipped, “Considering you’re in block stripes, which everyone knows you don’t care for. Good thing it’s Halloween, because the tabloids would never let you live it down otherwise.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” Gabriel replied.

“Fine,” Nathalie huffed, “Yes, this costume is uncomfortable. But then again, who  _ would _ be comfortable in a blood red monstrosity of a wedding gown?”

“I think it looks good on you,” he replied.

“Aren’t you a little biased in that regard?”

“I can assure you I’m completely objective in that assessment,” Gabriel replied, “Besides, the dress might be uncomfortable, but at least your makeup is is only a few layers.” Absentmindedly he reached up a hand, also clad in makeup to make it appear gnarled and pallid and disgusting, on purpose.

“I could make the argument about the stiff points my bangs were nearly gelled into,” Nathalie parried, “As well as this what should be physically impossible hairstyle I’m sporting, with a veil.”

“At least your hair isn’t green,”

“You’re the one who didn’t want to wear a wig,” she quipped, “Besides, it’s spray dye. It’ll wash out by the end of the night, so long as you remember to shower once we get back.”

“Quite right as always,” Gabriel agreed, pulling at the already loosened tie of his costume, “God I don’t know how Keaton managed to do a movie without sweating right through this.”

“Which reminds me sir, why bother with all this in the first place?” Nathalie raised a hand clad from tip to elbow in blood red satin, “Surely no one would have minded if you had cut back on the realism.”

“You should know by now I never do anything by halves Nathalie,” Gabriel replied, “Besides, I was going for theatrical accuracy.”

“It’s a thirty year old property sir,” Nathalie raised a brow, “I doubt anyone really cares.”

“Maybe they don’t,” he agreed, “But I do.”

“And I’m somehow involved in all of this by reasons I simply can’t explain,” Nathalie shook her head, “Wonder how  _ that _ happened.”

“Wonder about it later,” Gabriel replied as the car rolled to a stop, “We’re here.”

They got out of the car in front of Le Grand Paris. Andre was throwing a massive costume party and all the Parisian Elite had been invited. When Nathalie had first informed her boss about the invitation she had expected it to be as resolutely rejected as any and all other invitations to anything. For gods’ sake, Gabriel hadn’t even been at his own  _ fashion week _ show. Granted, he couldn’t stand Audrey and the feeling was mutual, so perhaps that had been for the best all things considered. But the point was, was that Gabriel under no circumstances  _ ever _ left his home. He needed to remain there, in order to create his akumas. And Nathalie figured on a night like this, where fear and other negative emotions would be at their highest, Gabriel wouldn’t want to be too far away from his butterflies. However, he did. He still had the brooch, as it was always on his person, this time hidden in the inner pocket of the button-up he wore, but everything else had been left behind.

It just figured, Nathalie let her black and red lips curl into a wry smile, that Gabriel would be all for a holiday which encouraged deception.

So many people, masked and not, in costumes spanning every spectrum were swirling around the ballroom. Drinks and food were plentiful, and raucous laughter as well as the general din of conversation filled the air. Gabriel and Nathalie were able to slip into the crowd unnoticed. Nathalie was wearing her contacts in order to complete the look, and Gabriel couldn’t with all the makeup he was wearing. They mingled and even danced a little, though considering how few Halloween music there was period, let alone French Halloween music, much of it was American and it seem a little… corny? It wasn’t really music to dance too, more music to mingle to.

Eventually the Mayor, dressed as his akumatized self, of all things, called for attention.

“Alright everyone,” Andre said, from his position atop the constructed stage, “Now, we are about to begin an even more enjoyable part of the evening. It is my pleasure to announce that in ten minutes time we will begin the costume contest. All interested should proceed to this side of the room.”

Unsurprisingly, there were a good number of people who were participating, but even more who were not, simply content to watch the spectacle. Nathalie was sitting with a glass of wine in her hand, not intending on moving anytime soon. But, then she saw the far off look in Gabriel’s eyes.

“What is it?” she asked, setting her glass to the side.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her hand and beginning to lead her through the crowd.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“To join in on the fun, where else?” he replied.

“Wait, you  _ want _ to do this?” she couldn’t believe it. What had gotten into her boss?

“It’s one night Nathalie,” he reasoned, “I can relax for one single night, can’t I?”

“What’s gotten into you?” Nathalie asked.

He stopped, and it seemed they’d found a pocket of quiet in the midst of the crowd. For a moment, the usual sorrow that hung heavy on his haunted face returned. And he answered, “Emilie loved Halloween, we both did. I don’t want a repeat of last year, I want to enjoy it this time. For her sake if nothing else.”

She weakened at the earnest look in his eyes. He really wanted a night of fun, a night without ghosts, or shadows. Not the ones he dealt with on a daily basis anyways. How could she possibly deny him that, especially when the alternative was going back to the mansion and waiting for the inevitable report of an akuma on the prowl?

“Alright,” she agreed, “But I’m sure they’re going to want more than some pretty, or in your case, not so pretty baubles to look at. They’ll want a show, the question is; can you deliver?”

“My dear assistant,” Gabriel smirked, “I’m a master of deception, I’ll have them eating right out of my hand.”

MLB

She knew he was incredibly good at pushing the right buttons to get the reactions needed. But she had no idea he could act. And in this case, he might as well have been a professional impersonator. It was almost odd, hearing the gravel in his tone, watching him joke and yuk it up for the audience’s benefit. She had nearly broken character herself when he’d been asked his qualifications and he’d verbatim with inflection and everything, replied,

“Well, I attended Juilliard… I’m a graduate of the Harvard business school, I travel quite extensively, I lived through the Black Plague and I had a pretty good time during that,” and then came her near breaking point as he began to get louder and more impassioned, “I’ve seen  _ The Exorcist _ about a  _ hundred and sixty-seven times _ , and it keeps getting funnier  _ every single time I see it _ ! Not to mention the fact that you’re talkin’ to a dead guy. Now what do you think?” he asked, tossing his hands up with condescending sneer, “You think I’m qualified?”

Nathalie was so fortunate the business world taught her how to keep a lid on her emotions and expressions. Because seeing Gabriel Agreste act like that was quite possibly the funniest thing she’d seen in her life. God she hoped someone was recording this. It needed to be, for posterity, because Emilie would never believe this had happened unless Nathalie provided proof.

“And what about you miss?” the Mcee turned to her, “Anything you have to say? Why not tell us how you can see ghosts?”

“Well,” she said, putting on the most deadpan monotone she could muster, “I read through that handbook for the recently deceased; it says, ‘live people ignore the strange and unusual’ I myself  _ am _ , strange and unusual.”

“So tell us,” the Mcee continued, “Why on earth are you with this deadbeat?”

The audience laughed, Nathalie pretended to think before she answered, “Well, I suppose you could call it a marriage of inconvenience. We both got something out of it; he got out, I get to say I’m hitched to the most eligible bachelor since Valentino came over. A way of calling things even.”

Even her boss was impressed by how well she could quote that bit. But, keeping in character, he let a lazy, lecherous smirk cross his features as he slung a proprietary arm around her waist, “Aww,” he faux gushed, “Now isn’t my babes sweet?”

“Well, what do you say audience?” the audience cheered, “I think they need a little more proof than that. How about a kiss for your blushing bride?”

And that was where Nathalie -and certainly Gabriel- had to draw the line. The man was still wearing his  _ wedding ring _ ! No way would he kiss her in front of all these people, not while he was married, not for the sake of a contest. Surely not.

Except, the hand at her hip tightened its grip before moving. Before Nathalie knew what was happening she was (rather smoothly looking back on it) spun into a dip and then his lips were on hers. It should have been disgusting, given how much makeup he was caked in, but the only rigidity came from the fact that she hadn’t been expecting it at all. But she fell pliant before she even realized she probably should have put up a fight. In her defense, she couldn’t help it; the man was too damn good at this. By the time he pulled away to let her breathe her chest was heaving and her eyes were glassy. And the one emotion she would never before allow herself to feel for her boss welled up like an oasis in the desert. Desire. Nathalie desired Gabriel.

Still recovering Gabriel smoothly was able to pick up the slack, all in sleazy, smarmy character, “Woah, think I might’ve overdone it there a little,” he chuckled, “Didn’t mean for my kiss to be a kiss a death. Y’ok down there babes?”

Wordlessly, Nathalie was able to nod. He swung her back up to her feet, keeping her arm linked with his. The audience cheered. They won the contest.

MLB

“Nathalie, are you alright?” Gabriel asked later that evening, more early that next morning really, “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

Nathalie had been content to stew in her own thoughts as she watched the scenery roll by out the car windows. Normally he never minded her silence, of course it would only be now that he was concerned.

“Is it about the kiss?” belatedly she recalled he’d once told her a side effect of using the miraculous was that he tended to be incredibly empathic, able to sense emotions clearly if they were strong enough or close enough. And since she was in the same spot as he was, it was nearly impossible he would have remained oblivious to it.

“You know that was all for the sake of the contest right?” he pressed, “I would never… I mean-”

“Please, save it sir,” Nathalie held up a hand, “I’m not sure this is a conversation I want to have right now. Wait,” she peered at the area, “this isn’t the way to my apartment.”

“I told the Gorilla to take us both back to the mansion,” Gabriel answered, “You can sleep in one of the spare rooms. You always keep an extra outfit there anyways.”

“It pays to be prepared,” Nathalie nodded, “But I have nothing to sleep in.”

“I have entire rooms filled with clothes. You can take whatever you wish from it.”

“Somehow I get the feeling that my definition of comfortable sleepwear and yours are incredibly different sir.”

“So, are we going to wait until we’re inside to continue this discussion?” Gabriel asked after a moment of silence.

“There’s really nothing to discuss sir,” Nathalie replied, “It shouldn’t have happened, under normal circumstances. I’m just going to assume you got a little carried away. We’ll move on and it will be forgotten.”

“Nathalie you’re clearly troubled by-”

“Please sir,” she looked him right in the eyes, “If you respect my opinion at all, you’ll drop it.”

“Clearly this has caused you a great deal of emotional distress,” Gabriel reasoned, “I’m not about to-”

“To what?” Nathalie nearly hissed at him, “I’m surprised you aren’t trying to keep me in such a state. It seems almost unnatural that a day go by without an akuma, right? And what’s to keep you from capitalizing on the distress of your own staff? You’ve certainly had no qualms about doing it before.”

“Nathalie please,” Gabriel’s tone booked no room for rebuttal, “You are far closer to me than any low-level member in my employ. And besides,” he paused for a moment, “I have much bigger plans in mind for you. Believe me, if I give you one of my butterflies, it won’t be for something as tawdry as upsetting you. You’re one of the few people in this world I can trust, and despite how I’ve been acting, I do have  _ some _ scruples. I can’t, however, be expected to resist the temptation if you refuse to act like an adult and communicate with me.”

“What’s there to communicate about?” Nathalie parried, “We went to a party, you  _ kissed _ me, and now…” whatever anger she’d felt quickly left her, her emotions were more fleeting than the average person’s; though she didn’t know if it was something natural or the result of a lifetime of compartmentalization, “Now I don’t know what to do.”

“Why should you need to?” Gabriel asked.

“Because, you’re too good damn it!” Nathalie wanted to stomp her foot like a petulant child but somehow managed to resist the urge, “I never needed to worry about it before. You were married, in love, a family man. You were happy, and loyal. You were my boss and nothing more. But now, you kissed me and I  _ felt _ it and…” she wondered if she was even making any sense, despite how intently he seemed to be listening to her, “I felt what it might be like to be desired by you and now... “ she shrugged, “I think I want more.”

“You think?” he raised a brow at her.

“No,” she answered honestly, “I  _ know _ .”

Her response seemed to floor him, for he was silent the rest of the ride home. They entered the silent and empty halls of the mansion and the awkward tension was thick.

“Please sir,” Nathalie said quietly as they climbed the stairs, “Don’t feel obligated to respond. I’d really rather forget the whole thing-”

“How do you expect me to forget?” Gabriel’s tone sounded like a strangled laugh of disbelief, “Forget that a beautiful, attractive, competent, and independent woman desires you? Surely you’re joking.”

“But-”

“Nathalie, I understand why you said that, I’m… hesitant to respond myself, because it galls me to admit that I felt it too. And you know why, Emilie, she still has my heart. She probably always will, I would never dare lead you to think-”

“But I don’t,” Nathalie answered, “I don’t want your heart. I never said that at all. You made me feel  _ desire _ Gabriel, and I’m sure you’re grown enough to know the difference between the two.”

“You’d be fine with-” he trailed off, his eyes conveying the rest of the sentence.

“Would you?”

A beat of pause and then, “Yes, yes I would.”

“Well then,” Nathalie let a delicious and indulgent smile cross her lips, “Let’s hurry upstairs and see if all that green won’t wash out, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks everyone, until next time


End file.
